1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for performing origination and termination processes to control reserved semi-permanent virtual path connections in an asynchronous transfer mode virtual path switching system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Asynchronous transfer mode (referred to hereinafter as ATM) switches have been rapidly developed in many countries of the world, for the early realization of a broadband service and the speedy service provision to end users. An ATM virtual path (VP) switching system does not control subscribers according to service control protocols defined between the subscribers and networks and between the networks, but semi-permanent virtual path connections using a management plane function in the system or network.
Even in the United Kingdom, Japan and etc., virtual paths are provided in ATM VP switching systems. In such an ATM VP switching system, virtual path and routing information regarding subscribers are fixedly stored in a control memory in the system in the system design, for the service provision based on virtual paths. For this reason, the contents of the control memory in tie system must be changed for the modification in the virtual paths during the operation of the system, resulting in a difficulty in flexibly controlling the virtual path connections.